Prison Break
by Nemesis13
Summary: She'd given up her career, family, and freedom, to save a man she had barely known solely on his ideals, and oddly enough she wasn't bothered with her fate insomuch as she was bored out of her skull rotting away in prison. Then a familiar man she thought long dead came to her cell, and she was never bored again.


**Just a one shot of my favorite Gundam Wing couple, enjoy!**

* * *

I was for all intents and purposes, incredibly bored.

It was an absolutely _idiotic_ thought to have when one was locked up in an Oz prison cell with the death penalty quite clearly hanging over your head, but hell, what can you do?

Truthfully I really didn't know what to think of my current situation other than, "You did it to yourself," and "You were always a sucker for sexy eyes, and look where it got you?"

Duo Maxwell had been... Different. I had only known him for a short while, and rather ironically he had only tried to stow away on my transport because I had tried to recruit him into the Organization of the Zodiac's military. Which had in turn ended up with him getting captured, escaping, stealing a Leo, fighting off freaking mobile dolls in said Leo, and getting captured again after I had let him escape.

I was a damn idiot.

Though, in retrospect he really had amazing infiltration skills, the only reason his paperwork hadn't passed scrutiny was because I had recognized him after all.

Which in turn had led to me aiding and abetting the escape of a known terrorist and landing myself in this prison cell. The thing that got to me though was how damn _honest_ the bastard had been about everything. I mean seriously he didn't hold back when he tore down my preconceived notions, and back to his damn paperwork again, he had openly admitted it was a fake before trying to escape.

It was no joke, Duo Maxwell may run and hide, but he'd never tell a lie.

Even if it would have been for the best if he _had._

Ok, don't get annoyed with the sexy terrorist I helped escape custody and landed myself in Death Row for, once again, I did this to myself.

I, Hilde Schbeiker, had signed my own death warrant, and I would gladly accept that because, well, hell. At the very least I know it had been my decision, I know I had turned my back on my comrades and their bureaucratic idiocy to help someone I thought could actually change this bullshit world.

Regardless if he had failed, I had sided with Duo Maxwell, and I would die knowing I had at least stood my ground.

This resolve though did not change the simple fact that I was, indeed, fucking bored out of my skull.

Had these pricks never heard of Sudoku or crossword puzzles? Seriously, they'd have far fewer issues with inmates if-

"Schbeiker, Hilde. Stand up, now."

Oh yay, another inspection. It wasn't like my entire family had abandoned me and spit on my name, nor that I had been drummed out of the service being declared the worst of all traitors. _Obviously_ someone had smuggled me some smokes and gin, so it was time to tear my mattress apart and smash my toilet open to prove a point.

Dicks.

Rising to my feet with a sigh I stood at parade rest as the door opened, the burning light from the hall hurt my eyes as two figures approached me, the taller one came into view while sneering down at me in disgust.

"Is this the one you were looking for...sir?" I glanced to the shorter figure who had been wreathed in fluorescent light and nearly choked when a familiar voice chirped out in response.

"Yup, this is her, thank you for your service lieutenant, I'm sure your bosses would be proud." Before the man could respond Duo Maxwell whipped out a suppressed pistol and shot him in the head twice, turning to me he grinned widely while extending his free hand.

"Sup beautiful, go'in my way?"

Fucking hell I couldn't help it, I rushed forward, pulled the man into a crushing hug and kissed him for all my worth.

No regrets.

After a few moments we broke away and he took a step back to take my visage in before sighing, eventualy shaking his head slowly. "Damn. They really haven't been feeding you right have they? Gone all delerious and finding ruffians like me appealing, ah well, time to leave princess."

I really didn't have the energy to argue so I followed him out of the room, as we turned the corner I noticed multiple bombs stuck to the walls but didn't comment on them, I figured Duo knew what he was doing.

"I really am sorry for you being stuck in there so long, my own escape had been pretty haphazard and honestly? The Oz prisoner filing system _sucks._ It was a supreme bitch finding you, luckily it won't be too hard to fake your death, after that we can move on with our lives. I already have this sweet little setup at L2, I wreck the shit out of OZ mobile suits and dolls, then sell the scrap to any interested buyers."

I admit, I sputtered at that, "Fake my death?"

Duo grinned in return while nodding once, "Oh hell yeah. Can't leave a forensic trail now can we?"

As we exited the main building Duo shifted his stolen officer's cap down as he turned his smirking gaze to me, "You know the funny thing about mobile dolls? Zechs, Treize, Heero, Quatre. Every one of 'em bitches about how those machines take the soul from the battlefield, and cheapen the human lives they snuff out."

As the elevator opened into a parking garage Duo cashed in his ticket and turned Hilde to a parked motorcycle, throwing a leg over the bike he glanced at me raising his brows in question.

Whatever, in for a penny, in for a dollar.

"Ok," I began, "and that has to do with what?" Suddenly multiple explosions lit off behind us as several Taurus dolls began firing at the base destroying hangers and, in a clap of thunder along with a flash of light, her former prison.

"My problem with 'em," Duo began smugly, "Is that they're just so damn easy to reprogram." As Duo started the engine I couldn't help laughing while I wrapped my arms around his waist, with a roar the bikes engine kicked off and we sped through the now wide open bases gate.

A courtesy for the emergency response vehicles, that would never be unstaffed and unblocked in regular situations, obviously.

I pulled myself a bit closer to Duo as we swerved through the panicked traffic, people running in fear as several mobile dolls fired on their own base, and I couldn't help thinking a tiny thought in the back of my head.

 _"I don't think I'm ever going to be bored again._ "

* * *

 **It was never shown how Hilde and Duo hooked back up after the God of Death got his best buddy back and started slicing and dicing again. This is my interpretation, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
